Mother of the Bride
by themainattraction
Summary: Will Faith remain blind to everything else everyone already sees
1. Chapter 1

Mother of the Bride. What a thing to call herself. She couldn't believe her daughter was getting married. It just seemed like yesterday that Emily was trying on a dress for her first school dance and now, her daughter, the successful NYU senior, stood in front of her wearing the most gorgeous wedding dress her mother had ever seen.

Faith fought back tears as she looked at her daughter.

"Oh mom, don't cry… If you do I think I'll loose it too…" Emily said as she embraced her mom.

"Im not crying because Im sad I just cant believe that you are all grown up and about to start a life of your own." Faith murmered as she pushed a lock of her daughters perfectly curled hair out of the way.

"mom…" Emily murmered as the shared another quick embrace.

They were interrupted by the wedding planner who gently knocked on the door of the bridal suite.

"Five minutes Emily", she said cheerfully as she peeked her head in the door.

"Thank you Amy." Emily replied softly as the wedding planner vanished as quickly as she came.

A silence filled the room as Faith quietly slumped onto the couch and Emily moved to glance out the windowpane in front of her.

"I hate waiting like this!" Emily exclaimed.

"It'll pass by fast enough" faith replied

It had been seven years since the 55 had been dismantled and Faiths life had changed forever. Five since she made Lieutenant and began running an outfit of her own and two since Emily's father had died.

"Mom…" Emily asked uneasily as she turned from the window pane.

"Yeah? Is everything ok? You aren't getting cold feet are you?" Faith asked seriously

Emily flashed a smile at her mother… "No! Of course not this is what I want more than anything but I can't help but wondering if you want a happy ending too."

Faith looked dumb founded at Emily.

"I think I have a happy ending. I mean, sure its lonely at times and work can be stressful but my bills get paid and I always have you if I need company."

"That's not what I mean," Emily said to her mother. "Don't you ever wish you had someone to come home to? To tell everyone about everything? I know this sounds weird but I don't know what I would do without Nathan. He's my sounding board for everything. Doesn't it drive you crazy?"

Faith took a deep breath. It was if though her daughter knew her deepest darkest secret and was openly questioning it. Should she tell her how she missed him? The things told her all along about him a lie?

Faith took a deep breath.

"Sometimes, but todays not one of those days."

No, she couldn't tell her daughter how it had hurt over these years. How he still called her week to week to check in, to hear her voice… She knew why he called but she never gave him what he wanted. Never gave an excuse for him to come over or a reason to be concerned. Bosco had his own life now. Sheriff of some random New Jersey town that perceived him as a war hero and she wasn't about to interrupt it.

Emily opened her mouth to say something but before she could get it out the wedding planner returned to inform her it was time. Time to marry the man of her dreams and pray like hell her mom finally mounted the courage to accept hers had been standing right in front of her for all these years


	2. Chapter 2

He didn't like churches or weddings for that matter but after Emily herself had called him he knew today was not a day to skip out. The church was elaborately decorated to say the least. Emily's soon to be husband was loaded and it was obvious that not a expense was spared for this event. He looked around anxiously as he stepped inside.

A usher firmly shook his hand as he was handed a bulletin.

"Brides or grooms side. The usher asked as he began looking around for a spot to seat him in the already packed sanctuary.

"Im a member of the wedding party." He stated.

The man looked quizzically at reaching for a list that was in his scanned names and , he was stumped.

"Ok, what is your relation?" he asked back curtly. Obviously convinced that Bos was just another fan looking to get a autograph from the groom.

"None" he replied back matter of factly "Im here to give away the bride."

The man scanned his list once again.

"M. Boscorelli?" the man asked.

"That's right, Now where do I need to be? I don't do this wedding stuff that often and this is all new to me."

"Im not sure but if you just want to stand over there I can go grab a coordinator and ask."

"that'd be great." Bosco said as he went to the nearest wall and leaned.

That guy is a meat head, a real meat head but if I stand here sooner or later I know Emily has to walk through those doors. He watched people come and go. Well dressed people. People that probably had given a wedding gift to the bride and groom greater than he got paid in a month. It made him so uncomfortable.

After what seemed a lifetime the wedding coordinator arrived and introduced himself.

"Emily and Nathan are so pleased you came. If you want to wait right here she's actually on her way down now."

"Sure. Thanks." Bosco muttered.

He looked at the stairs waiting for the footsteps to signal her arrival. Straightening out his tux he hoped he looked presentable. Emily had ordered it for him and although it fit well he wasn't exactly sure it was his thing. If he had his way hed have come in dress blues but he knew that wouldn't be the best idea. He didn't want Faith to have any reason to look at him the way that she used to . This had to be different. This was his last chance.

He waited as a condemned man would the gallows. Every minute bringing him to his fate and every minute bringing him towards the end. Finally he heard the click of heeled shoes on the steps.

One by one the brides maids emerged looking happily at him the first handed him a boutonniere which he slipped into its right spot. It seemed like Emilies popularity at school had transcended into her wedding as there were at least 7 bridesmaid that appeared

After what seemed like an eternity he saw the tops of another set of purple shoes at the stairs. He stared as she descended.

As he got a glimpse at her face she stared directly at him. Surprise washed over her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bos?" she exclaimed as she hurried down the stairs to meet him.

He gave her a brief embrace.

"Hiya Faith!" He said as they separated and took a look at each other.

She looked unbelievable, after all these years he still saw her the first day that he had on the beat.

He looked amazing, even in the ridiculous purple vested tux he wore.

"What are you doing here?!?" Faith curiously asked as they waited on Emily to appear.

"Emily called and asked me if I would give her away with you." Bos stated with a sparkle in his eye. He knew the emotions that were rippling through Faith as he watched her take the news. She opened her mouth with words that he already anticipated but before she could say them they were interrupted…

"Uncle Bos!" Emily explained excitedly as she quickly descended the stairs.

"Em-BUG!" Bos went to meet her and gave her a huge hug while Emily mouthed the word "surprise!" to her mom.

"I am so glad you made it!" Emily exclaimed as he released her and they walked toward Faith,

"I told you Id do my best and my best means I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Bosco exclaimed as he grabbed her arm and they met her mother.

"Emily, this was never in the information I got…" faith began.

"I know mom but I wanted the two most important people in my life to do this with me. To give me away and that is you and Bos…Please?" Emily asked giving her the look that faith couldn't refuse.

Faith quivered. She knew that she would have to give in. She wanted to give in but she didn't want to make it seem too obvious. Besides, the bridesmaids were through and the doors were closed positioning them so close to walking down the aisle.

"of course sweetie. Anything you want it is afterall your big day." She said as she stood beside her daughter on the left and Bosco took his place on the right.

A huge smile rippled across Bosco's face as the doors opened and he took steps forward to give his Emily away.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to all that took the time to review. My semester is winding down so I have a little more time to write. Here is the fourth chapter. Hope to have a fifth up by the end of the weekend!

The walk down the aisle was the longest that she had taken in her life. Faith couldn't believe he was here. Couldn't believe that Emily had called him. And couldn't believe that she was walking her daughter down the aisle.

Waves of emotions crashed over her. As she neared the front of the church she started to see familiar faces. Ty and Sasha stood with their kids, Sully, Lieu, Kim and Doc. All were there, All looked excited and nervous at the same time.

Finally they were at the altar. It seemed as though her whole lifetime flashed before her eyes. She saw Emily as a tiny baby, graduating kindergarten, her first date, the day she graduated highschool and now, this…this day had come.

Her train of thought had been derailed when she heard the words…

"Who gives this woman to be wed…"

What did the priest mean? God, she couldn't do it. This was her only daughter. The child that hadn't pushed her away during the divorce. Emily had been her reason to come home. Her reason to keep going despite what was said at work…How could she…

"Her mother and I do."

The words shattered her train of thought. He had done what she couldn't. She watched as Bosco lifted the veil and gave Emily a kiss on the cheek. Emily dropped her mother's arm as Bosco handed her off to her soon to be husband. Nothing could have prepared her for that surreal moment. Somehow she would always have someone to come home to. Whether it be Emily in person or Bos on the phone. She was going to be okay.

Bos was there beside her, he always had been and he always would be…

She couldn't think that though. Couldn't rely on anyone. She had to live her life knowing that she herself could do everything.

Slowly Bosco looped his arm in hers and guided her to their pew.

The service flew by. It was almost as though it was on fast forward. Before she knew it Emily was a married woman and Bosco was sweeping her out of the sanctuary.

As they walked Bosco whispered "Are you mad I came?" as he looped his arm in hers.

"No, Actually, I don't know what I would have done without you." Faith replied honestly as they reached the double doors to the church. Faith tried to pull away from Bosco to run to Emily. She wanted to tell her so many things. She wanted to cry and laugh with her daughter. Bosco, however, held her firm by her arm.

"Bos…" she whined. "Let me go I want to go hug my daughter." She said as she continued to pull

"Faith. She needs him right now. She doesn't need to be bombarded by well wishes. She needs to slip away with him for awhile. You'll have all the time in the world once this day is over with her but for now just let her be." Bosco said.

Faith knew he was right and sighed as Emily and her new husband hopped in a limo and drove away.


End file.
